Book 2: Metal
by Earthbender2014
Summary: The team is back in Republic City. Things are starting to progress, but Bolin feels like he is slipping away. He meets a girl that becomes the rock in his life just as a new enemy emerges. Can the young Commander Ruri save the earth bender or will her wounded past affect their future? BOLINXOC
1. Back in Rebulic City

Hello, everyone! I don't have much to say except I hope to hear from you all if you like it or don't.

Also, I don't own LoK.

* * *

**BACK IN REPUBLIC CITY**

* * *

They were finally back in Republic City. A week in the South Pole and Bolin couldn't be happier to be home. From the reports they received, Republic City was being rebuilt one step at a time. The first step was to rid the city of all Equalists markings and any reminders of the city's take over. Korra's biggest job was to restore all the benders that Amon harmed. General Iroh and Commander Bumi were holding a huge festival for the Avatar and her friend's brave heroics against Amon.

Bolin sighed as he watched Korra and Mako walk off the boat hand in hand. They were happy and that is what mattered. He hated being second to Mako especially when it came to girls. Mako didn't even have to try and girls were all over him. Sure, Bolin had his share of fan girls on his arm, but nothing serious. Nothing like Mako and Korra.

"Cheer up, Bolin," Asami encouraged from beside him, "I'm sure you'll find someone."

"Says Miss 'I was personally invited to the party by a young general'," he huffed.

Asami gave him a smile before ruffling his hair and leaving the boat. They had become good friends at the South Pole. Both had been left 'dumped' so Mako and Korra could be together. Asami laughed at his jokes and they understood each other. It was perfectly clear that what was going on between them was a strict friendship. Anyways, Miss Sato had a thing for General Iroh.

"Bolin, do you want to play with us?" Ikki yelled as he walked up the dock. Meelo and she were whizzing around on their air scooters.

He gave the kids a smile, "I was planning on trying some new earth bending moves. Being on a block of ice made me realize how poor my bending is."

Ikki let out a gasp, "Your bending is awesome."

"Yeah, you bending is like 'Wham' and 'Pow'," Meelo added in a terrible earth bending stance.

Bolin laughed at the kids. He missed being their age. He was still a kid, but at their age the world seemed so vast. Bolin missed that feeling.

"Can we watch you?" Ikki pleaded. She and Meelo gave him their puppy dog faces. "Please!"

"I don't see why not."

* * *

Bolin was about to give up. He had been at it for three hours and couldn't find a move that he could perfect. Ikki and Meelo had left for their meditation an hour ago and he still couldn't do it. He was trying to raise the ground in a wave with a simple stomp of his foot. Well, he was failing to raise the ground in a wave with a simple stomp of his foot.

"It's a rather difficult move," a voice said behind him. Bolin let out a scream and jumped. Leaning against a tree was Lin Bei Fong. Bolin relaxed as she joined him in the center of the dirt patch. "Creating a wave takes concentration and strength. You must be able to transfer your bending into a wave for it to work."

Closing her eyes, Lin stomped and bended a wave around them. "Why can't I do it? Earth bending comes pretty naturally to me. It's almost like I'm losing my bending," Bolin questioned.

Lin shook her head, "You're only losing the connection. Stronger the connection the easier the bending. Let me tell you a story, Bolin." Lin kicked up a seat while Bolin plopped down on the dirt. "There was a very talented earth bender who believed that they were forgetting what it meant to earth bend. So, they went to the first earth benders ever to exist; the Badger moles. There this earth bender learned the same technique as my mother, Toph, learned. They came back stronger and more powerful than any earth bender. It is believed that they could bring down the entire city of Be Sing Se. Rumors are that they can bend even the purist and finest of earth materials."

"So you want me to relearn earth bending from a pair of badger moles?" he asked dumbly. Bolin received a smack on the back of his head.

"No, I'm saying that you should try my mother's technique. You should learn seismic sense."

Bolin looked up at her in surprise, "But, I'm not blind."

"Neither am I. Look all it takes is feeling the earth, or the vibrations in the earth," Lin explained, "It won't just give you a starting point in metal bending, but also restore the connection you have to the element."

Bolin thought about it. It all made sense, but that could take forever. With Lin's help he might be able to get it by summer's end. He gave her a hard nod and let her help him up.

"First step," she instructed, "Walk around barefooted. People that understand what you are doing will not pay attention to it. Being blind taught my mother not to care what other's thought about her. Anyways, many of the greatest earth benders walk around without shoes."

Bolin looked at his foot wrappings and nodded. "Got it," he answered.

"Good, now let's get to the boat. It's been waiting for an hour for you to board for the party."

* * *

**And since Fanfic is getting updated. Write me a comment in the lovely box below!**


	2. Celebrating

Wrote this while waiting for the 2 day delay thing to lift. Hope to hear from you all.

I don't own Legend of Korra

* * *

**CELEBRATING**

* * *

Everything was going perfect. It was almost like the whole Amon thing never happened. Lanterns lit the streets and everyone was happy. People cheered when Oogie landed in front of City Hall. Citizens and soldiers applauded as they took in the scene. People were dancing to wonderful music that flowed through the crowd. The air smelled divine as carts of food handed out plenty of their cuisines. The only people dressed up where the soldiers in uniform.

"Bolin, try not to eat all the food," Asami teased.

"No promises."

The group busted out laughing. The three young air benders had already disappeared into the crowd. Korra and Mako had become sucked into the congratulations and praise. Little girls squealed as the lovely couple walked through. Bolin laughed as a group screamed Mako's name. His brother turned red and Korra laughed.

"Bolin," Asami said when the earth bender became quiet, "You okay?"

He snapped out of his daze watching his old crush and brother walk away. "Uh, oh yeah, I'm fine."

"Well, let go walking around," she suggested.

Bolin laughed at her as he was dragged around watching everyone enjoy themselves. There were a lot of soldiers in Republic City. The first, second, and third division had arrived in aiding the Avatar. Many were talking to some young girl. He felt weird to be barefooted in front of everyone. A few shot him glances or whispered to a neighbor, but he tried to ignore it. Bolin let himself be pulled in every direction.

"Are we looking for someone, Miss Sato?" he questioned when the non-bender let out a frustrated huff.

She was about to answer when Tenzin began to announce something. "Citizens of Republic City, let us give General Iroh, the commanders, and the United Forces a round of applause for coming in our time of need." Cheers and clapping erupted from every corner of the place. "And please, welcome Avatar Korra back to our fine city." Even louder noise came when Korra stepped behind the pedestal.

"Thank you, everyone," she began, "I knew that everyone has been affected by the recent events and that everyone is saying that the Avatar saved the day. But I didn't do it alone. With the help of my friends and family, benders and non-benders, we as a whole took down Amon. I believe that we can rebuild Republic City and we will do it together."

Whistles and cheers stopped her for a moment.

"I want to personally thank General Iroh, Commander Bumi and the commander that I have yet to meet for helping us," she said, "Now, please, everyone enjoy yourselves."

Everyone went ballistic when Korra returned to Mako and received a deep kiss. Tenzin turned red and Pema laughed.

"I hope you are enjoying yourselves," a voice commented behind them. Bolin jumped at the sudden sound. Behind them, there stood the young General in uniform. He looked as dashing as ever and all the girls around could see it. Bolin chuckled when Asami blushed at him.

"We were looking everywhere for you, General," Asami teased.

"I hope it didn't cause any trouble for you and Bolin."

Bolin chuckled, "For her, you did." Asami gave him a hard elbow to the gut.

"Then I must make it up to you," he said giving them an apologetic bow. He looked up with a smirk, "Say perhaps dinner…tomorrow."

"I'll pass," Bolin joked.

"I would be honored, General," Asami politely accepted sending the young earth bender a playful glare.

Iroh took Asami's hand in the crook of his arm and lead them up to the City Hall building. There a long table had been stretched out for the important people of the party. Tenzin, Pema, and the baby were seated next to Korra and Mako. Commander Bumi was playing with his older nieces and nephew as Lin shook her head at him. The remaining council members had taken their seats as well. Chatting with Korra and his brother were two members of the United Forces.

The man was defiantly a fire bender with his dark hair and amber eyes. Wrapping in his arms, the girl laughed with Korra. Her tan skin and blue uniform signified her as a water bender.

"General, about time you joined us," Bumi called from under the three air benders. Two seats were still left empty.

"Everyone," he greeted leading Asami to an empty cushion seat. Korra gave Bolin a questioning look toward the general and girl. He returned a shrug before taking a place near the Commander and the rambunctious kids. "Allow me to introduce two of the top Lieutenants the United Forces have to offer; Lieutenants Kuzon of the first division and Kata of the second division."

The obvious couple nodded to everyone a greeting. Everything progressed easily as the evening became night. The food was delicious. Bolin didn't make much conversation with anyone particular. Bumi and he took turns entertaining the kids. He liked the Commander. They rode in the same boat.

"How are you enjoying not wearing shoes, Bolin?" Lin questioned sipping at her tea.

Bolin looked at his bare feet. They were darkening on the bottom from walking around. It felt strange and something else he couldn't quite name. "It's different."

"You will get use to it. When you are practicing your bending moves, incorporate your feet. That will be our starting point," she advised.

"Learning metal bending, lad?" Bumi asked tossing Meelo in the air.

"Something along those lines."

"Lieutenant Kata," Korra spoke up, "Are you the highest ranking female in the United Forces?"

The water bender was taken aback by the sudden question. She stalled long enough to earn a raised eyebrow from General Iroh. He was seated with a straight back and a hand on Asami's knee.

"I'm one of the top ranked, yes," she answered sliding past the Avatar's question.

Bolin was about to ask her something when screams ended the festivities. Everyone was scattering out of the way as five of Sato's robot machines stormed toward the City Hall. Soldiers got right to work keeping everyone clear of the platinum monsters and forming a perimeter. Bumi handed Jinora her littler brother. General Iroh stood with clenched fists.

"General, it is time you and your forces leave Republic City," the equalist in the front machine ordered.

Korra stood to say something, but Iroh held up a hand to silence her. He was loud and clear when he responded looking every bit of the general he was. "It appears we are still needed if the good people of the city can't even hold a celebration."

"If you and your Commanders can't take us down, then you must leave tonight," the equalist bargained.

"And if we beat you?" he questioned.

The machines raised their arms, "You won't."

General Iroh and Commander Bumi walked in front of the table taking off their gloves and stuffing them in their pant pockets. Everyone watched as they stared down the machines. The entire place was silent.

"Commander Bumi," Iroh ordered loud enough for only them to hear, "Minimal damage. We are trying to rebuild this city." He turned to the standing Avatar, "The Avatar is to keep peace in the world. They are calling us out, not you."

Lieutenant Kuzon cleared his throat, "Sir, two against five is hardly a fair fight."

"It won't be for long. I want you and Kata to guard the group up hear," he instructed. The two Lieutenants nodded and took their places.

"Commander Ruri is going to miss all the good stuff," Bumi added before letting out a howl and running straight for one of the platinum machines.

* * *

**As I said before, there is an empty box that I love below!**


	3. Commander Ruri

So, I know I am posting a lot in one day. But, I haven't gotten any reviews yet so maybe you all are waiting for something big to happen or to met our Commander Ruri. Well, here she is!

**Legend of Korra= not mine!**

* * *

**COMMANDER RURI**

* * *

The general and Bumi were holding their own against the Metatanks. Only three stood until one threw Bumi into the stairs. He groaned as he tried to get up. The Lieutenants were ready to spring into action, but Bumi shook his head halting them.

"Bumi!" Tenzin yelled as one machine brought its arm down on him.

The arm stopped a foot above the Commander. It struggled against its invisible bindings. The equalist inside tried desperately to move, but it seemed to be frozen. Bumi rolled out from under it and sat on the top step.

Not far away, General Iroh moved out of the way of another Metatank. He shook his head at the sight of the one tank stuck. "Nice of you to join us, Commander," yelled Iroh blasting the cover of machine he was up against.

Bolin looked around. Who was Iroh talking to? Everyone at the table seemed to ignore his comment. They were all stiff ready to take on the Metatanks. Especially, Lin and Asami.

"It took you long enough, Ruri," Commander Bumi tossed over his shoulder. On the frozen Metatank, the metal connecting the arms to the rest started to crumble and kink as it was squeezed together. With an invisible yank, the arms popped right off. "You Equalists don't realize something. Platinum might be almost pure metal with not much rock, but it's most abundant ingredient is Platmite. Now, that is a form of gemenite, a form of crystal," he informed holding his ribs.

The equalist inside popped his latch up and jumped out. In chi-blocker clothes, the person made Pema hug her youngest even closer. The chi-blocker took up stance and carefully approached the calm Commander.

Bumi started laughing. It seemed like everyone, even the attacking Equalists, stopped to stare at the mad man.

"Why is he laughing?" Mako asked.

"Because young fire bender," the laughing man answered, "They don't realize that there are three people they should be fighting right now." The equalist turned his head in confusion. Then, Bumi got serious. "Three divisions, three commanders."

From up above them, sand started to spin in an easy stream. On a ledge, a huge bag tittered threatening to spill and crush them. Bolin looked up in time to see a figure drop from beside the bag. In front of the table landed a girl. Her appearance caused a ripple that knocked the exposed chi-blocker and Metatanks off their footing. Bolin's breath caught in his throat.

The girl was beautiful.

Her brown hair was held back in a ponytail. She was built like Korra and about Bolin's age. He stared in wonder at the young girl wearing a green Commanders uniform. Her green eyes hardened as she looked at the Party Poopers. He looked her once over to find that her gloves were fingerless and her feet were bare.

She gave the shocked attackers a smirk before looking up at the sand. The bag tipped from its spot and an avalanche of sand fell straight for them. On instinct, Tenzin covered his wife and children. In front of them, the girl whipped out two fans that were fastened to her belt.

She flipped them open and twirled around catching the sand on its descent. The grains changed direction heading out to the area in front of City Hall. She was bending the sand. The fans in her delicate hands were a shiny gold catching the lights as she flipping them and pulled up. The sand dragged the attackers into the air. Closing them, the girl hardened the grain into rock. The Metatanks were stuck in the rock in midair.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" Iroh asked the little girl as he rejoined them.

"Not today you haven't," she said in a hushed voice.

Korra stood in awe at the sight. Soldiers were in the process of retrieving the Equalists from the machines. Much of the crowd went home for the night, but a few lingered to view the scene. No one knew what to say after watching impressive earth bending like that. Bolin watched every bit of the girl's movement as she took a seat next to Bumi. She curled her legs up to her chest and propped her head on her knees. The commander gave her back a quick rub as she let out a yawn.

"Who are you?" Korra asked directing her attention to the girl, "Cause that was awesome."

The girl looked up shocked by the question and compliment. She stood when General Iroh cleared his throat, "Everyone, meet Commander Ruri of the third division. She is stationed in the earth kingdom."

Commander Ruri gave them all a nod before starting down the steps without a word to them. She tossed a quick wave over her head and disappeared around the corner. Bolin watched the dark stop she vanished into. That was one girl he had to talk to.

"No, offense, General," one of the council members said, "But your commander is a child."

Mako let out a laugh, "A child just did that." He gestured out to the Metatanks. "I think she deserves the position."

Asami got up staring at the damaged Metatank. Its arms lay motionless on the ground. Bolin watched as she tried to asses the possibility that it was true. Some body finally took down her father's machines.

"She was bending the platinum," she said.

"Yes, she was," Iroh confirmed.

Bolin looked down at his unfinished plate. Iroh and Bumi tensed up when Lin stood. He watched as she smiled and started down the steps. Both women looked in amazement at the damage she caused so easily. Eventually it was just General Iroh, Bumi, Lin, Asami, and himself at City Hall.

"Did you notice something about her, Bolin?" Lin questioned.

Bolin chuckled, "She wasn't wearing any shoes."

"Why is a girl her age a commander in the United Forces?" Asami asked Iroh who had taken it upon himself to keep her as close as possible with their clothes still on.

Bumi gave Iroh a look before answering her. "We met Ruri about 6 years ago. Even then, she impressed us."

"She saved us," Iroh whispered, "If Ruri hadn't been there we wouldn't be here today." Bolin looked at the general at notice that he was staring at the same spot Bolin was looking at.

* * *

**REVIEWS MAKE AUTHOR HAPPY!**


	4. New Enemy

So, I have really no clue how I am going to make this story flow better so sorry that the characters seem a little under developed.

Thanks for reviews and alerts guys!

**LOK, not mine. sorry!**

* * *

**NEW ENEMY**

* * *

"Bolin, you haven't moved all day. And Pema is going to want you to change for the dinner tonight," Korra said as she walked down the porch. She was right. He hadn't moved since someone mentioned Commander Ruri at breakfast. The girl was unlike anything he had ever seen.

Bolin let out a sigh before heading toward his room to change into his nicer clothes. Maybe Mako could help him. Anyways, it was his brother with the girlfriend.

"Bo, you ready?" the said fire bender called out. Mako opened the door to find his younger brother sprawled out on his back. "You okay? What's wrong, bro?"

"I'm having a problem. It's about a girl," Bolin whispered as if one of the other members of their new family had an ear pressed to the door. He could see the urge to laugh in his brother's amber eyes. Who could blame him? Bolin was the one known to have the fan girls to have one on his arm every day.

"You have a girl problem? Let me guess, does it have anything to do with a bender?" Mako questioned. Bolin nodded. "Does this bender happen to be an earth bender?" Another nod. "Is it Commander Ruri?" This time Bolin hung his head in shame.

He heard his brother let out a heavy sigh. "I just don't get it," he began, "Ever since I saw her, I can't seem to get her out of my head. She's all I think about. And it's not even like I talked to her. I even had a dream about her."

Mako held up his hands, "I don't want to know. Bo, you have a crush. It's nothing to get all worked up over."

"How do I get rid of it?"

"Either start dating her which might take a while or find a new crush," his brother advised. Bolin nodded. "Let's get going, we need to leave soon."

* * *

Ruri tried to relax as they arrived at the restaurant, but she just couldn't do it. She had been acting weird since the attack on the festival the night before. It wasn't everyone realizing that a commander of the United Forces was just a teenager. No it was the way the boy was looking at her. As if she was the greatest thing that ever existed.

That was the last thing she wanted. She was use to people to thinking she was a disappointment. That was why she left her family in the first place.

"You okay, kid?" Bumi asked her as they entered the place.

She nodded. If Bumi could read her so well, then he knew that something was bothering her. Ruri was accustomed to talking a great deal. That's how her father raised her. To train her to be the perfect wife one day.

"Let's get this over with, so I can get back to Be Sing Se," she pushed. Wearing her green Commanders uniform, Ruri was careful to stay as much out of sight as possible as they joined Iroh and the Avatar's group.

The general had once again cozied up to the young heiress of Future Industries. Avatar Korra was busy chatting with Council member Tenzin's wife and holding hands with her fire bender boyfriend. Bumi made a beeline to the Chief of Police. Arianna and Kuzon had taken a spot near the end. Ruri was about to join them when she felt a familiar pair of eyes on her.

The boy from the festival.

_Bolin._

He watched her like he about to jump the table to get to her.

"Commander Ruri!" a high pitched voice screamed. Flying around the table were the three young air benders that Bumi adored. Ikki, his niece with yellow ball pins in her hair, whipped around her on an air scooter. Her older sister and young brother joined her. "You have to show us how you use those fans."

"Oh, yes, it was quite a thing to see," Jinora agreed.

Ruri felt on of her fans leave its sheath. Meelo spread it open and seemed puzzled by it. He looked up in confusion, "How do you work these things?" He gave it a quick flick of his wrist and nothing happened.

She was quick to grab it from him before it got damaged. She snapped it closed and took her seat quickly between Arianna and Bolin. He shifted as she sat down to avoid the kids' questioned and she couldn't help but tense up. He was so close; she could smell the dumplings on him.

"Commander Ruri," Lin Bei Fong asked, "How did you learn to bend Platmite?"

She gave the older women a smile, "A badger mole taught me."

This caused everyone to start laughing. Next to her Bolin was chuckling. His laugh was nice. Like a deep rumble of rock. There was something about him that she liked. It was like her and Tuken in a way, but something so much more.

At one point, all the women decided to listen to the music down the hall. Of course, Ruri declined the invitation to join them. She wasn't to stay right where she was. It was her usual self to stay out of the way and listen.

"Why did we decide to have dinner together tonight?" Mako asked.

Iroh cleared his throat, "We thought it would be a good time to bond. The United Forces are planning on keeping us here for a while."

Ruri looked up and tipped her glass to him before going back to stare at the floor. She closed her eyes to try to relax, but something was off. Someone was running their way. It was Korra and Arianna. They were out of breath and looked horrified.

"You all might want to have a look at this," Arianna panted. Everyone was up and moving to the front of the restaurant.

Crowds have gathered to witness an air show. Huge black airships were flying overhead dropping flyers. Iroh picked one up and read it before handing it to Bumi. The commander handed it to her.

DOWN WITH EARTH BENDERS!

Tyrants that could crumble every thing we have ever built.

DOWN WITH EARTH BENDERS!

"Commander Ruri," a soldier from her division called out as he ran to her. "We found this addressed to you."

She could feel everyone's eyes shift to her as she grabbed the fold paper. Ruri was cautious opening it. It was the same print as on the flyers.

_Perfect, porcelain, bride._

"What is that suppose to mean?" Bolin asked right next to her ear.

Ruri took a deep breath hoping she didn't look as flustered as she felt. Taking a deep breath, Ruri looked around, "It means things just got personal."

* * *

**I would love for you to flame the story since I totally deserve it. Just leave it in the box below.**


End file.
